Sex In A Can
by Hana Hikaru
Summary: Sesshoumaru cannot help his growing urge when brand new, beautiful Kagome becomes his new photographer.
1. sorrysorrysorrysorry

Hello everyone! So I updated weeks ago, and the site didn't register the update. what the fuck? Anyways, This will be the chapter one, and the whole thing, 12000 words and all will be chapter two!

Um, I have a fun little side note, however, that involves all you wonderful reviewers!

If anyone has a suggestion for a fourth one shot, Please by all means message me. The guidelines are as such:

The title must have 'Sex' in it, following my original pattern.  
>It must be different from the other three, and not a simple continuation.<br>It doesn't have to be the same modern time scheme, it can be set in feudal Japan, or wherever. :)  
>It can involve anything you damn well have a fetish for. :) I aim to please.<p>

Other than that, you pretty much have free reign of your creativity... so let loose!

Im totally serious about this too! Im extremely open about writing another one, per request, granted it follws the pattern and its original - so think away!\

and then message me!

Thanks!

I dont normally break rules like this [since i know AN's are technically forbidden as a chapter themselves] but i just wanted everyone to see my update! it really improved - no joke.

onto the steamyness!

Much Obliged,  
>Hana Hikaru<p> 


	2. Yummy Whipped Cream!

Aloha! Hana Hikaru Here!

This is a re-post with edits, and some minor changes. Anyone who liked _Sex In A Can_ the first time, will still like it, and I've implemented some of the suggestions. :) from the 14 lovely and wonderful people who reviewed!

In any case, the story is the same, just the formatting, and word structure is different. I'm currently working on the sequel(s) so be patient! they'll come soon enough.

This one includes the second part as a wrap up, but the sequals are entirely different. As a teaser: Sex in a Bottle involves massaging and Kama Sutra, and Sex Unwrapped involves multiple partners. BONUS!

Oh, and enjoy my edits!

* * *

><p><strong>Sex In A Can<strong>_  
>Hana Hikaru<em>

* * *

><p>He was going to see her again.<p>

He needed to see her again.

Sesshoumaru sighed for what felt like the fifteenth time that day and continued to stare right through her business card into the artificial sunlight that his bedroom lamp spilled onto his furnished apartment. He was lying on his back comfortably with his legs only half on his covers and sighed again, closing his eyes slightly.

It was only a blowjob...

He grinned wickedly. _An AMAZING blowjob..._

He was sure it wasn't love for her. Lust perhaps, but it couldn't possibly be love. He had only met her once, and love certainly couldn't have blossomed from a one-blowjob stand... Even if that blowjob was an amazingly wonderful, and the lips that accompanied it belonged to an incredibly sexy and beautiful woman he wanted to screw so bad it hurt.

Sesshoumaru sighed and continued to stare at her card, willing the wonderful memory to the front of his head. He prepared to watch it again, just like he had been for the past three weeks and hummed to himself, a smile fluttering across his lips. _Three weeks ago, huh?_

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru's personal photographer cancelled at the last minute, giving a recommendation for <em>Higurashi Inc.<em> As tight-lipped as he was about being private with his affairs, Rin just HAD to cancel. "I'm sorry," she said, "My manager is incredibly selfish," she said, "Can I make it up to you? Maybe another day?" she asked. _NO. She couldn't. The interview was next week, and the magazine needed the photos by tomorrow. _So last minute, his poor retainer frantically called up the photography agency Rin recommended, and they were scheduled immediately.

_Lucky bitch, _Sesshoumaru seethed. Rin might as well be dropped - this is the third time she pulled this stunt. _Time for a new photographer._ Sesshoumaru dreaded the process, he really did. He didn't have time to find a new person, who was good, to his liking, and as organized as Jaken.

_We'll see how this Higurashi chick is..._

Sesshoumaru stepped through the impressively sophisticated doorway into the photo-shoot room and stopped dead at the sight to which greeted his eyes.

She was gorgeous.

To be more precise: Fucking gorgeous.

She had long black hair reaching to her waist, lightly tied back with a ribbon in the middle of her locks. She had on a simple suit, white and fitted, which accentuated her long and slender legs and her tight waist. She was wearing classy strappy green heels, which matched the low-cut undershirt of her suit. She seemed a little hesitant about something as she clutched her camera with intensity. _OH. MY. LORD._ Sesshoumaru was shocked.

He turned abruptly to face Jaken. His hair swishing heavily around the back of his knees.

"I can't do this." He stated in his soft undertones. He stared his inquiring retainer down and fidgeted slightly, thankful that his long hair concealed much of his attributes. His manager sputtered and reassured him of the normal: _This is no prank, nobody's out to get you. You don't have to be scared._

He wasn't scared. He was hard. And his tight jeans did nothing to hide it. He was attracted to this vixen and he wanted her bad.

He swore softly to himself and his manager balked before reassuring her that "his client was preparing."

Sesshoumaru's eyes flitted around the pristine room, checking out statistics. White walls, _good for background shadows_, a variety of closets in use, _probably for drapes, and costumes,_and vaguely noticed the extra rubber padding on the windows and doors.

OH NO.

There was only one reason why there would be extra rubber on the thresholds. Sesshoumaru squeezed his eyes shut, praying that it was just a trick of the light. He opened them - nope, the studio really was soundproof. _How convenient. _

That got him harder. Sesshoumaru could screw her five ways to heaven and no one would know. He groaned and ran his slender fingers through the strands of his hair. This was going to be a long and rough day. A sound in the hollows of his ears made him focus and listen. He barely registered her speaking to Jaken and directing people before he whipped around to face her.

"Repeat that?" he shot out a little harsher than he meant it.

"I asked if everyone could leave so that I could …" she managed to stumble out, before her cerulean eyes traveled down the planes of his body and widened at his straining erection. She hurriedly tried to cover her slip up before stammering out "so… so that I could work." He didn't care anymore. At least she now knew what she did to him. Ten minutes with this girl and he felt like he was leaking. Not good.

He swore under his breath again before noticing that everyone had left. Sesshoumaru turned hastily towards the closing doors in irritation. A hand grabbed him by the wrist and he jumped at the contact.

_She was soft_. Fuck.

Without realizing it, she'd moved him to sit on the cylindrical seat protruding from the ground. Dirty thoughts of other things protruding made him roll his eyes, trying to resist arousing himself any further. He could hear her breathing become labored, as she struggled to say the right words. Coming up with none, she stayed silent and fidgeted with the equipment.

Sesshoumaru watched her closely and with mock irritation, he noticed that she hadn't said a word at all to him. _Wasn't she supposed to be professional?_ He countered himself, continuing to watch her deftly move screens and lights, _who could be professional with a client who was sporting an enormous erection? As s_he was testing the flash bulbs. His eyes sculpted the curve of her ass. Her suit jacket was cropped at waist height, so the roundness of her hips were accentuated starting with the graceful curve of her midsection. The white color didn't help, especially in contrast with her tanned skin; she was wearing a thong, and it was green too - just like her shoes, and undershirt.

Sesshoumaru could only stare in incredulity. She probably had no idea how sexy she was, how alluring the vision of her body was, how cute it was that she matched her clothes... She turned around, pressing a fingertip to the puffy flesh of her lip, moving her eyes between two flash bulbs, apparently still deciding. She chose the one on the left, and when she bent down towards him this time to re-adjust it, the mass of her hair slipped over one shoulder and framed her ample cleavage from under her suit.

He swore again, this time justifiably aloud.

_She had tits._ FUCK!

She sighed deeply, and then stood upright, clenching her fists as she turned to him. _Did she hear me? _Sesshoumaru began to panic. He didn't make it a habit of his to abuse foul language in the company of others, it wasn't really professional in his opinion. He recoiled visibly as she walked brusquely over to him and unbuttoned his shirt, sliding one side off his shoulder. Sesshoumaru let her strip him of his shirt, not really knowing what else to do. He didn't know if she wanted to photograph him topless, or if she wanted him to wear something else. Once she threw it in a corner, he warily eyed the girl - pleading her silently for her to be satisfied with his chest and abs. He watched her glance down at his crotch, straining painfully simply because of her proximity, and she smiled lightly; setting her camera down, and simultaneously taking off her jacket.

_So she had noticed,_ Sesshoumaru cringed.

"I'm sorry. This has never happened before." Sesshoumaru quietly stammered but she didn't seem to hear. She muttered an "It's fine. I can help you." Before smiling sweetly to him.

She bent over and reached for the button of his pants and he jerked back, looking confusedly at her. Ok, it wasn't about changing anymore. She didn't have any costumes out, and she was undressing him physically - not like normal photographers who simply request it.

"What are you doing?" he asked uncertainly but her finger drawing the zipper down and letting his erection spring free cut off any thought of protest. He hissed at the sensation of the cool air condition hitting his hot flesh. This only meant one thing:

_She was willing_. NO FUCKING WAY!

He forced himself to concentrate and to try and not let her do this, but just a mere brush of her hand on his penis and his wrists seemed immobile. He repeated his question haltingly.

"I'm working." She replied, trying to sound calm, and grasped him tightly before he could respond, kissing the tip.

His tiny grunt of relief was all the sound she needed to continue.

He watched her peruse the length of his dick, carefully observing it, while stroking it confidently, alternating between applying pressure on the shaft, and delicately caressing the head. She seemed especially interested in the music note tattooed diagonally from the right side of his cock, sitting on the crease of his hip. She stopped jerking him off long enough to run a finger over it, looking up at him questioningly.

"I used to be a stripper." He explained simply. She nodded her head, accepting the fact and went to kiss the head again.

"Don't tell. Not even my retainer knows." He rasped out as she did so.

She smiled wickedly at him from her position, and he briefly wondered why he decided to share something so secretive with her before all coherent thought flew from his brain the moment she engulfed him into her mouth. He tried to say something again, but the words didn't make it to the front of his tongue.

_She was a natural._ Fuck.

It was a dream come true. _Like something out of an obsessively sick Hentai._ And he liked it.

It was hot and wet and soft in her mouth, nearly making him explode in the process. He could feel his precum leaking from the tip, and she inversely pulled back, licking her lips. Her eyes flashed up at his and she smiled a devilish smile at him, snaking her tongue out to lap at another bead of precum which dribbled out. Sesshoumaru groaned audibly and threw his head back. He couldn't watch this, not without hoisting her up, tossing her on some couch, and fucking the life out of her. She slid his member deep into the recesses of her throat and he bucked into her mouth. She stopped suddenly at the intrusion, opening her mouth wide, luckily not scraping the skin with her teeth.

"What… what's your… name?" he choked out when she stopped.

She slid him out of her mouth slowly and intimately, and he cried out softly. She murmured a soft "Kagome" and slid his throbbing dick right back into her mouth, coercing the same reaction from him again. She was torturing him and all he wanted her to do was make him cum hard and fast. She was toying with him, and apparently enjoying it. As Kagome giggled lightly, she accidentally grazed her teeth on the underside of his head and he cried out, his balls pulling and a tickle spread through his inner thighs.

She apologized and tried to be more careful but Sesshoumaru wanted nothing more than to feel it again. Since his vocal chords stopped working, he complied with shoving her head down to make her do it again. Kagome got the message from his physical hints and concentrated at the conjunction of his shaft and his head. His groans grew incessant and he felt his jaw become slack, the onslaught of pleasure consuming him.

"Give me your hand." He rasped out. And while licking him, Kagome reached up and offered her hand. He took it and wrapped her fingers around the base of him. She seemed unsurprised and continued to blow him while his hand guided hers up and down his cock. The intimate contact of her small, soft hand between his dick and his palm was so incredibly stimulating. Sesshoumaru squeezed her hand and pumped harder as she began to suck wantonly.

Sesshoumaru's gasps grew ceaseless and rhythmic as she sucked harder. Finally his muscles clenched and he went over the edge, releasing one bursting cry to the ceiling as he gripped her head with his other hand and shoved her down on him.

Kagome engulfed his head for the last time as he pushed her down and he felt her gasp around him, surprised at the movement. After his initial release, she shot back and swallowed thickly, the second jet splashing across her face. Sesshoumaru was in heaven, and incredibly relaxed as he watched her wipe what she couldn't swallow onto a towel. In a single moment, her eyes went from triumphant, to mischievous and she tucked him back into his pants and left the zipper open, snapping shots as fast as she could.

His chest was bare and his hair was sticking to his shoulders - he couldn't see why she was photographing him so earnestly, but let it go - _photographers and their damned INSPIRATION..._ And then, the moment was over and she set her camera down, looking extremely happy, and chugging down some water she had in a glass. He smiled and stood up, once confirming that he was allowed to move, and zipped up his fly, going in search of his shirt.

She was so getting paid extra for this, he promised himself.

Before leaving, he needed to thank her, or say something, or do something. And before he could think about what to do, he reached down, pulled her into his arms and kissed her. He caressed her head and neck while deepening the kiss and then slid a hand down to cup her ass. Kagome moaned and cried out into his mouth and unknowingly lifted a leg up to which he wrapped around his hips, her skirt shoved past the wide girth of her hips. One of Sesshoumaru's hands went back up her body to cup her ample breast through the thin fabric as the other gently slid up Kagome's thigh on the inside of her tailored skirt and grabbed the soft flesh there.

She was a puddle of goo in his arms, and he was ecstatic about it. He was also satisfied at feeling her body just as he imagined. She was soft and firm, flexible and squishy, but tiny and supple. He was able to grab her and not break her. It was a rush of ecstasy for Sesshoumaru. His new priority was to get her number and screw her every which way from heaven as soon as he possibly could.

He pulled away, letting Kagome breathe and watched her pant and blush. Sesshoumaru went in for her lips again but pulled back because he heard his manager knock on the door.

"My retainer is about to barrel through your lovely doors." Sesshoumaru said, and Kagome giggled, shimmying her skirt back down and smacking her bottom in a downward strike to rid the fabric of any wrinkles.

"Thank you for your time, Mr. Taisho. I hope to work with you again in the future." Kagome replied elegantly.

Sesshoumaru looked fervently into her glossy eyes and at the exact moment his manager pounded through the door, he smiled wide. "I actually have a proposition to make." He said, shutting Jaken up with a stretched out hand. Kagome only arched her eyebrow in curiosity.

"I don't like reconnecting with a new personnel every time I need to submit photos to a magazine. And I find that its not only convenient, but less stressful if I employed one person exclusively."

Kagome seemed to think deeply about this, looking up at him with skeptical eyes. "That's Rin right now, isn't it?" she asked.

"Well," He smiled, "since Rin decided it was not too much trouble to cancel last minute on a photo shoot that had been scheduled for several weeks, I decided I wanted to cancel on her. This is the third time it has happened, and it's hard to keep covering for her." Sesshoumaru looked displeased.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "The impudence. I apologize for my cousin. She's talented. But flaky." Kagome sighed, and then smiled cheerfully, "However, it would be my honor to take her place. It is convenient for me as well." Kagome dug around in her pocket until she found a business card which she placed in his outstretched hand. "I always welcome new clientele."

Sesshoumaru smiled wide, and leaned down to whisper in her ear _"I also have to thank you for earlier. I am in your lovely debt."_

and then he walked out of the studio, looking back to wink suggestively at her startled and embarrassed expression, before closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p>That was the last time he had seen her in three weeks. It was grating hard on his libido, and his focus. He didn't just want to screw her, he <em>needed<em> to screw her. He convinced himself it was for the betterment of his concentration. As it was, the only thing he could think about was her, even through up coming modeling opportunities, interviews, and other publicity situations.

Being a model in modern times was not only difficult, but incredibly competitive. He had a certain amount of leg-ups on the competition because of his popularity, but Sesshoumaru was always forced to participate in yet another political or social race to a job opportunity. It wasn't like he didn't get paid enough, and he had a lifetime supply of free clothing he didn't have to worry about. However, being able to be ahead of the curve is the only thing that made success possible. Kagome was one step of that process - because of her, he didn't have to stress about booking a photo shoot; Kagome worked with the companies and affiliating magazines personally, getting the complicated stuff handled efficiently, taking an enormous burden off of his shoulders as well as Jaken's.

_Kagome_...

There he went again... Sesshoumaru shifted on the bedspread, narrowly avoiding a huge wedgie and let one arm fall back around his head acting like a mock pillow. The other still held up the card. His vision focused in and out of the print on the card to her face; beautiful, soft, elegant. He wanted her so bad. Sesshoumaru carefully looked over the card again, trying to discern anything he possibly could to give him something other than her work information.

It showed nothing but a couple telephone numbers, probably her work and fax, and an address.

He blinked, and had to re-read the information on it for him to register in his mind.

An address.

Something about this wasn't right. It was a different address than the company building address with her mailbox number. It was an address in the residential district, without a post box, and instead a single letter, denoting that of an apartment.

It was an address that _wasn't_ her business address.

Her _personal_ address.

Sesshoumaru blinked stupidly for several minutes, trying to find out why he'd been so stupid.

Her fucking address had been on this card for weeks and yet, it never clicked in his brain that it was different than the studio. In a flash he was standing in the room, clenching her card between his fingers tightly and shoving it in a protective pocket on the inside of his pants after he had memorized the words printed. He checked for his necessities. wallet...phone...everything was there. The chance of a lifetime was steadily slipping right through his fingers, the longer he sat there to contemplate his stupidity.

This was it.

Sesshoumaru was at his door so fast he had trouble with the handle.

He damn near bolted out of the loft, dodging poor, confused Jaken, and sped down the fire escape stairs excitedly. No way was he going to wait for the elevator when his demon speed could vault him down eight flights in close to twenty seconds.

He pulled his hair into a ponytail at the nape of his neck where it swished in the wind and slipped his leather jacket over it, effectively hiding it so the silver wouldn't be spotted in a crowd. He grabbed a hat someone had left in the parking lot cubbies and raced through the structure. Sesshoumaru snatched his motorcycle keys and revved up the engine as he kicked his leg over the leather seat, barely straddling it before it came to life, purring between his knees.

Sesshoumaru smiled to himself and relished the echoing sound of escape for a half second before he high-tailed it out of there, nearly running the security guard over in the process.

Poor guy, maybe he would give him a raise.

But that didn't matter, nothing mattered.

It didn't matter that he was supposed to be going to a party in three hours at some wanna-be's apartment only for the sake of publicity.

It didn't matter that he would probably be on house arrest from his retainer for being so "careless and inconsiderate."

It didn't matter that the chances of getting a ticket because he was speeding were close to 80%.

Sesshoumaru was on his way to see Kagome, and no one was going to stop him.

* * *

><p>Kagome turned around in the mirror and wrinkled her nose.<p>

She thought about it… Then decided.

She _**did**_ look pregnant.

She swore loudly and threw her shirt in a corner. The jeans weren't the problem.

And no, she wasn't actually pregnant. It was the shirt. These new maternity shirts were now in "style."It basically had the top half of a tanktop, thick fabric straps and accompanying bust-line, and then an airy lighter fabric which poofed out from her midsection and stopped just short of her hips. Kagome figured it might be a comfortable and stylish casual-wear on her downtime from work.

WRONG. It was not only ugly, but uncomfortable. It pulled her breasts in and sort of trapped them, accentuating the puff of fabric sticking out just above her ribcage. The monstrosity ballooned her, and pissed Kagome off. She was skinny, sure, but this crap that was "in -style" was not the lovely accentuating babydoll-esque style the fashion-istas made it out to be.

She hated it.

It was like a reverse-corset - Completely useless.

So now she was topless and without a whiff of an idea of what to wear.

She sighed and her sleepiness instilled within her another urge to go get coffee. Kagome wanted to, she really did, but she still had this itch to look nice, as if someone important would see her and hire her, or complement her, or… _or what?_ She rudely kicked off her heels and let her feet wrap around the cords of the carpet, loving the soft feel of floor covering tickling the insides of her toes.

She didn't care anymore. No coffee, no shirt... whatever.

Kagome plopped down on her bed; arms wide and back relaxed among the plethora of abandon outfits and ran a hand roughly through her bangs. At least no one would see her.

Then, the doorbell rang.

_Oh nice_, she thought. _What a way to jinx it_. Oh well, at least Sango, her roommate, was back. Now she could have some company. Maybe they could sit in and not care about being topless and eat icecream and watch a movie.

Then it rang again.

"I'm coming, I'm coming..." she muttered hearing the rings increase in speed as the seconds ticked by.

What the fuck could Sango want? _Did she leave her key somewhere?_

Kagome pulled a zip-down jacket from amidst the piles of clothing and jostled it on her, zipping it up as she swept the extra abandon outfits into a heap on a nearby chair and headed lazily for the door.

She opened it, absent-mindedly swinging it wide open and looked out to find a rather ominous character panting at her door.

_That wasn't Sango._

He was leaning against the threshold panting heavily. She could see a sweat drop find a path down his prominent jaw where he wiped it on the sleeve of his leather jacket.

He obviously had been running.

He was in tight pants, with a hat as well. As he looked up and saw her, he smiled and brushed past her, pulling her into her apartment and shutting the door quickly and quietly behind them.

Scared shitless, Kagome struggled from his grip and tried to say something but he covered her mouth with a strong hand and looked out her peephole anxiously. Something outside had him hiding and after a few breathless moments, he sighed and let go, sliding down the flat of the door.

She backed up slowly, hand moving to the phone, carefully watching him, afraid he was going to do something terrible. And then his hand came and took off his hat, to run a hand through his silver locks, and she did a double take.

Silver locks.

Silver.

No.

It couldn't be him.

Sesshoumaru looked up into the confused eyes of Kagome and smiled deftly.

She hesitantly walked towards him and squatted down in front of him, still staring at him warily. He was still as hot as ever. As glad as she was to see him, she remembered the aching in her groin as he left her studio, and it immediately rekindled, encouraging her to pounce onto him, and do everything she wanted to before he casually strolled out of her studio that day.

She couldn't believe it. It had been three weeks. Three weeks of sighing and feeling depressed and horny as fuck, and unsure, and...And..._He finally showed up_. She practically fell upon him, straddling his thighs and pressing into him as her fingers found a way to knot in his hair. Her lips crashed against his, working passionately over his as she tried to suck all of his memories from his head, merging herself with him, morphing into his beautiful body, and trying to plant herself into his aura.

He made her breathless.

Sesshoumaru matched her kisses with his own fiery passion, she could feel her desperate need to screw bouncing off his mood and returning the equally sensual feeling. It was dizzying. Her knees felt like they clutched the rug as she clung onto him for dear life, her thighs sliding across his to lay on either side of his hips, drawing him closer. She let her arms grip the collar of his jacket and pull it free from his shoulders where he discreetly whipped it off, while leaning slightly into her, and threw it into the middle of the room.

His tongue was curling a delectable ache inside the bottom of her belly, entrancing her body to rock slowly forward, inching closer to his pelvis beat by beat. The feeling of his thighs between hers and his hands all over her body was mesmerizing. Even through her thick jacket he was stimulating nerves, and passionate twitches of her muscles. She wanted to lose herself in the feeling, trying to twine her mouth around his talented tongue, and her body around his.

She rocked back into him as he leaned into the door once more and he gently let her go, watching her eyes glaze over as she opened them and smiled serenely up at him before, glancing at his lips again, leaning in for another taste.

"Hey there stranger." He said, smiling down at her.

"Hey, yourself." She countered, her breath hot against his abused lips.

Lemongrass.

He smelt like lemongrass.

"You're late." she murmured against his neck, beginning to feather kisses down his throat.

Her arms gripped his waist, steadying herself as she moved closer to that insatiable smell. She bent over, finding the spot in the divot of his collar bone and lapped at it, unfortunately only tasting his skin. She gripped his sides and shoved him into the wall, grinding her pelvis into his as she continued to ravish the spot, quickly learning that lemongrass was indeed her favorite scent.

At his groan, she counted herself successful. She leaned into his touch, one of his hands gripping her hip and digging into her flesh, and the other sliding sensually up the curve of her rib right under her breast.

"I even gave you my special card. I only have about 15 of those." She grinned and her hands began a trail of their own, feeling up the smooth expanse of his shirt to twine in the hair and the nape of his neck, her breasts pressing lightly into his chest. She gasped as the space between her thighs squeezed the growing arousal from the confines of her jeans. Sesshoumaru decided to let go of her breast and grip her waist, to which Kagome arched provocatively, trying desperately to feel more.

By the time he had gripped the globes of her ass again, squeezing her tightly, Kagome knew she was wet and waiting for him; all of him. It only served to fuel the fire when he yanked her pelvis impossibly farther onto his own crotch, grinding against her. It seemed Sesshoumaru was anxious as well.

Kagome pulled on his shoulders lightly and felt him shift under her, suddenly propelling them both towards the floor where she landed in a sprawled heap under him, thighs cradling his lovely hips, and crotch pressured by his thick erection.

"Your other cards don't have your personal address on them?" he teased, looking down at her. She pouted mischievously and ran her fingers through her hair, pulling the strands to halo around her head and twine in shiny rumples and curls on the soft carpet.

She smiled and arched her eyebrow, letting her arms drop from his shoulders to the floor above her head, tantalizing her overactive imagination to conjure a vision of her in the same position, only gripping the headboard while he pounded into her. She moaned sultrily and wished for all the world that they would be doing an abundance of heavy screwing. _What was that he said again?_ She was starting to lose her mind from her passion filled thoughts and feelings.

"No they don't. I was beginning to lose patience." She giggled and he bent down to lightly teeth the top of her breast through the fabric of her jacket, rocking his growing stiffness into her center. She moaned and closed her eyes, lolling her head to the side and sliding her lips across her clothed bicep.

As if on cue, He leaned down and teethed the zipper of her jacket lightly before wrapping his lips fully around it and pulling, slowly exposing her shirtless torso. Her eyes shot open and dilated as they looked fiercely into his own, willing him to go faster, but he wouldn't comply, lazily moving his head back and forth, creating a zig-zagging effect that had her jacket stimulating the skin underneath it.

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru relished the view of Kagome - each inch that was bared to him while he unzipped her teased him, taunted him, provoked him. Her breasts were encased in a red satiny bra, a small heart embroidered in gold on the upper right hand corner, where the strap attached to he cup. He closed his eyes and groaned, nuzzling her solar plexus with his nose. <em>First the green, and now the red, doesn't she have any normal black or nude colors?<em> He smirked, knowing he didn't really care either way. Kagome was proving to be more and more wonderful.

Her navel was just as tan as her amazing legs had been in that sexy little white getup he saw her in at the studio. He jerked his head to the side, releasing the catch on the zipper and whipping the fabric out of the way as he slowly leaned down to dip his tongue in her enchanting belly button. Her body writhed beneath slowly his as he delved deep, tickling her, and nibbling on the curve of flesh below it.

"I'm here now," He breathed, smirking up at her flushed face. He could smell the desire wafting from her abdomen, and craved the taste of her vagina, wondering if it was just as sweet as he could smell.

"So you are," She responded while pushing his shoulders to get him to roll over. He obliged and when he was on his back she stiffly sat up, whipping the jacket off of her arms and tossing it behind her. He watched with rapt attention, shifting his elbows behind him to prop his body up, not wanting to miss a second of her baring her body to him. Both of her hands went to the button on the front of her tight jeans, and he smiled recognizing the stripping pattern. He briefly wondered if her underwear was a match to her deliciously attractive bra.

She plucked the button from its hole and drew the zipper down quickly, fingers looping themselves inside the waistband as she turned around. He panted in anticipation, waiting on edge for the inevitable exposing of her ass and accompanying underwear.

He wasn't disappointed.

She looked over her shoulders at him while she pulled her pants down, pressing upon him the knowledge that she knew exactly what she was doing. She wanted to make him lose control, she was bating him.

And admittedly, she was doing an amazing job at it.

He had the spectacular view of a red thong, indeed a match to the sexy bra she was wearing, and an incredibly sensual contrast to her tanned skin. Her lingerie sets were going to be the death of him. _A very happy death_, he reminded himself.

He tilted his head flashing her a toothy smile and she bobbed hers in the direction of the kitchen letting her hips sway back and forth, mesmerizing Sesshoumaru. He jumped to his feet and trailed after her perfect, swaying hips, taught and perky, stopping suddenly when he saw her open the fridge door and lean down to get something.

This view was even better.

The kitchen door blocked her top half but her ass was sticking out from the door, an obvious invitation. Her legs were slightly bent allowing her to reach for whatever she wanted to get, but what drew his focus the most, was the red fabric unabashedly hiding her center. His burning eyes trailed the red until it disappeared between her golden cheeks and as she stood up, he noted her curved muscular back and thanked whatever god had shown him to her.

She turned to him, kicking the fridge door shut and licking her lips, shaking a can.

Whipped cream.

He just about lost it there.

Whipped cream = Sex in a can.

Sex in a can = Fun, for a long long time.

He closed his eyes and ran his tongue over his canines, murmuring through a breathy moan. It was all over for her right there in her kitchen. She pulled the last straw and he didn't want to let her regret it. He walked sexily over to her in soft lounging strides as he unbuttoned his collared t-shirt seductively, one button at a time, rolling his torso in small waves. It was time to loosen the leash on his beast - it was time to play.

* * *

><p>Kagome thought she was in control up until Sesshoumaru began walking towards her to the kitchen, as if to stalk his prey. She unknowingly clanged the can down on the counter as her jaw dropped, watching him intently.<p>

She almost had forgotten he used to be a stripper.

She greedily ran her eyes down his long, beautiful throat, down the flat planes of his chest, the knolls on his hard belly and down to the last part that made it all come together.

The bulge in his pants.

His slacks were naturally tight but it seemed more accentuated at the moment. Kagome vaguely asked herself why models were so attracted to the tight pants before shaking it off as she finally realized why his bulge looked so much bigger than normal.

Sesshoumaru was totally hard, not just half erect like he was in the living room, but enormously erect. And somewhere in the period of time while she stripped her jeans and made her way over to the kitchen, he readjusted it to a more comfortable, easier accessible position; tucked into the waistline of his pants right beneath the dip in his navel.

It really wasn't that difficult to see now that she realized it. His tight pants did absolutely nothing to mask the effect of his emotions and nor did it look like he was embarrassed at all. Her mind vaguely swayed back to the model topic but she kicked her thoughts in the mouth and settled for just watching. He was rocking his hips ever so slightly with each tantalizing step.

He was teasing her.

He winked at her as his shirt slipped off of his shoulders and slid down his muscular arms where his skillful hands caught the fabric and pulled it away from his skin, laying it on the kitchen counter with a practiced ease that had her shivering.

Sesshoumaru smiled a genuine smile as his eyes slipped shut and his shoulders rolled to the beat of an imaginary tune leading the rest of his torso to sway and arch.

He was giving her a free show.

And was enjoying it.

As if mesmerized, she started to sway with him. Her hips and body moving like a wave from side to side. First her shoulders, torso and belly, then followed by her hips and her knees bending to go the other way, to once again follow her top half.

Kagome so desperately wanted to hear the music going through his head right now.

One of Sesshoumaru's eyes peeped open and she watched him stare at her for a second before the other opened; fixing an intense and passionate look across his features. The sides of his lips hitched up into a smirk before twitching back into a beautiful smile, showing off his pearly whites.

Kagome was all for anything. She couldn't get away. Her focus was trained on his beautiful amber orbs, flashing and shining, but her peripheral picked up the vision of one hand reaching for the button on his pants, plucking it open and pulling the seams wide apart.

He was still shaved.

The zipper was drawn down slowly but surely showing the smooth head of his erection, and teasing her vision with a achingly slow pace, revealing bit by bit, the turgid skin of his shaft. She was mesmerized by the perfectness of his cock. She had to give him credit. He was big. But all demons were a little more endowed anyway, that was partially because of the animal in them. Still, he was not only thick and ridged; it was like a model penis. No extra skin, perfect alignment of the head, firm balls. She got even wetter just looking at him. She was positively sure, by now, that her undies were soaked enough to allow moisture to run down her thighs, and waited for the tell tale dripping feeling. She wanted his dick _so_ bad.

Watching him delicately hump the air a few feet in front of her gave her visions of his prowess between the sheets, and a longing to not only taste his cock again, but ram it in her body, riding it deftly. Running purely on basic sexual desire, Kagome walked forward and gripped the front of his pants, stopping his taunting pelvic thrusts and wrenching the garment past his hips, baring his delectable flesh as quickly as she possibly could.

The audible gasp of air he sucked in was breathy encouragement for what she planned to do.

She plucked the whipped cream from the counter and shook it slightly. Kneeling on the floor hurriedly, she took the can and tilted it leisurely, watching him with her eyes and spraying a thick line across his pelvis.

He sucked in a breath again, probably form the chill of the cream.

She reached around her back and undid her bra, quickly yanking it off and tossing it near his shirt on the counter. She positioned his erection between her breasts and stroked upward, licking off a streak of cream from his soft pelvis.

He exhaled vocally and shivered under her touch. Her nipples pebbled impossibly tighter and they scraped against the soft skin of his pelvis and pubic hair follicles, exciting the sensitive nerves in the thin stretched skin.

She fondled the tip on the insides of her soft breasts before sliding the shaft back up through the crease to rest on her collarbone. Her solar plexus, squished against his balls only excited his length more, the rigidity pulsing and quivering. She steadied herself again and another streak of cream disappeared from his pelvis as she stroked upward.

Kagome was rather proud of herself. She hadn't really tried this before, but as of right now, she was moderately successful. The feeling of his dick in between her breasts was so stimulating. He was solid and warm and velvety smooth, enticing a shiver to shake her shoulders, and subsequently shudder around his sensitive tip.

He was gurgling comments from above her, his hands ratcheted in her hair, stroking adamantly and gripping her scalp. Kagome decided to continue until there was no whipped cream left on his pelvis, before considering doing this again. As it was, she wanted to see what creative things Sesshoumaru could come up with as well.

Kagome began stoking his cock more than licking his pelvis, relaxing into a squelching rhythm that earned her audible grunts and expletives from above her. She licked another stripe of whipped cream, sucking the section of skin into her mouth and teething it as she continued her breast torture, jiggling her mounds around his head, and pressing into his balls deeply.

He whispered a halted "I'm going to come..." and Kagome took the opportunity to ratchet up the speed of her jiggling and breast thrusting, flicking concentrated licks and caresses with her tongue on the underside of his head. All at once he groaned loudly and gripped her head, shoving her mouth down and jerking his hips forward, a rush of liquid spurting into her mouth warmly. Kagome kept still, waiting the splashes out before dropping her grip on her breasts and leaning back to look at him.

She stood up and walked over to the sink, gracefully ducking her head to spit out his semen and turn the faucet on, drinking slight gulps of water. There had been too much to swallow this time, and she hadn't wanted to gag. The water, however, wasn't helping the grainy feeling in the back of the throat, and accompanying bitter salty taste. She looked around to find something that would and spotted the can of whipped cream, smiling at the good fortune.

Kagome pranced over and tilted her head back, squirting a healthy dollop in her mouth and then closing her lips, swishing the cram around and then swallowing. She gulped down the sticky sweet substance and licked her lips. Kagome smiled to herself and raised the can to do it again. And when she tilted her head back, she heard a chuckle.

Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru, wide-eyed and jubilant as he grabbed the can from her hands and filled his own mouth. He set the can down and leaned in towards her, slowly connecting their lips together. She let him open his mouth and plunged her tongue in, swirling it in the sweetness of the cream. It was her turn to moan. His tongue was fucking amazing, and the added effect of the whipped cream was almost way to stimulating.

This was very fun, indeed.

Their tongues collided with each other, bumping, swirling, and wrapping themselves around the seemingly endless amount of whipped cream in his mouth. Needing air, she pulled her tongue in, sucking what she could out of his mouth and letting his lips go with a plop.

She recoiled and swallowed, letting her closed eyes open and stare at the beautiful man in front of her. Smiling, he squeezed her tight around the middle, while kissing and licking the back of her ear, trailing kisses down her throat to her breasts. He gave the right one a kiss on the nipple and then stood up, hiking her thighs up with his flexed hands and setting her gently onto the counter.

Taking the whipped cream, Sesshoumaru coned each of her nipples with a dollop. He set the bottle down leaning in to her and settled his hand on her thighs, spreading them so he could stand in between them. He kissed the spot where an Adams apple would be and then let his lips trail slowly down the hollows of her throat.

His hands wandered aimless on her legs before massaging right up to her core. He slipped the crotch of her thong out of the way while sliding a finger up her folds.

* * *

><p>She was so wet, it made him hard all over again.<p>

Kagome cried out softly and inadvertently spread her legs farther apart when she arched outward. Sesshoumaru smirked and fiddled with her inner lips while he mimicked her earlier action, licking a stripe of cream from her taught nipple. Kagome moaned loudly and reached behind her to settle her hands on the counter-top, steadying her arching body. The dual pleasures of her hot skin and nakedness practically wrapped around him was a rush of ecstasy..

Sesshoumaru stretched one hand over her thigh while the other one was gliding through the slick tightness of her core. He pulled his finger out slowly, making her feel what the power of intrusion could do and then let his thumb press down on her clit, rubbing in slow deliberate movements while his middle finger tickled the insides of her folds.

She cried out and threw her head back, feeling her toes flexing and curling. She shivered and spasmed every time he flicked his tongue against her nipple It was so pleasing to watch her body jolt and shiver under his touch. He focused on stimulating her nipples alone, not touching her anywhere except for the tiny pressure of his tongue on her nipple, and the tip of one finger barely within her folds. She was trying to pull him closer, feel more skin, but he knew the stimulation of being lightly and sparsely tickled before the contrast to a fullbody caress was close to earth shattering.

He continued to coax her nipples to stiffen under his tongue ministrations and when the whipped cream was gone from one he moved to the other, bathing it in the same tender tickles, and nibbles. Kagome was whimpering pleads and whines, words close, but unable to form in her mouth.

After he'd licked the whipped cream off of Kagome's stiff nipples, Sesshoumaru decided it was time, and pressed deeply into her, two fingers thrusting hotly and thickly into her center, his hips shoving between the girth of her thighs, and his other hand sliding up the planes of her back, drawing her body in. Kagome convulsed, her body on fire, and her pussy jolting quivering motions around the presence of his fingers as a pretext to climax. He bent his head and deftly nibbled on a nipple again, pullin it with his teeth, and thrusting his dancing fingers quickly into her pussy.

"Sesshou..." she started, but never got to finish as she shuddered violently, and clamped down ion his fingers while her back arched and she slid into a quivering heap onto the counter. He smiled arrogantly. _Damn straight._ When her inner muscles stiffened she threw her head back, mouth open in her consuming pleasure, and wailed the sexiest cry he'd ever heard. She was so fucking gorgeous, sex incarnate if he could label her as anything. All at once the urge to fuck her over and over rang once again througout his libido, calling to his more basic primal instincts.

He decided to loosen the leash on his beast a little more. _But only after I taste her_, he bargained with himself.

Since she was already bent over the counter top, he decided to take advantage of his position and reached his head down to her dribbling vagina. Sesshoumaru snaked his tongue out and let it trail through her folds, two moans simultaneously ringing through the apartment. She was as tasty as he thought she would be.

"Sesshou... I like that." Sesshoumaru said to Kagome, but she could only moan in return. after a few more licks, he decided that he really couldn't take much more of her tempting body, and swept her into his arms, striding through the apartment, looking for her room. He arrived after the second try and a few pointers from Kagome, tossing her onto the sheets and watching her body bounce.

As Sesshoumaru stood up, Kagome turned over and stretched, extending her arms to reach out behind her, fingertips brushing the lacquered headboard. She watched him chuckle softly and smile fondly at her.

In one fluid motion, he slid onto her sheets and wrapped her tightly into his strong arms. She smiled and wriggled slightly to circle her arms around his shoulders and kiss him, pulling him on top of her, as he settled himself in between her legs. Readjusting his weight, Sesshoumaru shifted onto one arm and kissed her lightly on the lips while his hand ghosted up her side. Kagome smiled wickedly up at him and spread her legs willingly, draping one around his hips and letting the other bend at the knee, trying to ratchet him in.

Hurriedly, he moved his free hand back to its place between her inner thighs and ran the pad of his middle finger across her folds. He let loose, a miniscule sound of pleasure from the back of his throat at how wet she still was, and felt himself stiffen completely, watching Kagome bite her lip and fist her hands in the sheets.

"Sesshou... now." Kagome felt herself speak but didn't really care what she said. It was now or never in her eyes, and she definitely had chosen now.

Sesshoumaru slithered up her body, resisting her legs trying to pull him to her core and looked at her one last time. Just in case she wanted to back out now and the slipped his head between her folds.

It was incredible. She was so wet, yet so tight and all he wanted to do was ram home, but forced himself to wait. Her pleading moans were so sexy - so submissive. He slipped in an inch and she tightened, urging him to slam home. He fought down the urge to just wrap himself around her and sink in to her as he pushed in another couple of inches, her begging cries rewarded his constraint.

"I'm sorry..." Sesshoumaru whispered devilishly, "I can't quite hear you..." He teased her, gently pulling out the tip and sliding in a small bit, effectively making Kagome insane with need. "Perhaps you should be more specific..." He urged gently, still thrusting in small jerks, refusing to slide fully into her. The wetness pooling around his head an coating the tip of his girth was so stimulatingly gooey. She was warm, and enticing primal urges from his cock alone to bury itself in her wetness.

Kagome reared back and blushed, his lewd whispers obviously hitting a nerve."If I cant hear you, I don't know when to shove my cock in you..." he continued, reaching for another blush and another squeek of semi-embarrassment. "Unless, of course, you ant me to stop..." His dick was so stimulated, he could hardly thin straight. as it was, his head was much more sensitive than the actual shaft, but thrusting it alone into her cavern without completely burying himself was going to drive him insane soon.

the only thing that kept him from simply giving in was the sadistic need to hear her beg for it. They had waited way to long, both were well aware of this, but as much as the draw-out was torture, it was pure bliss at the same time.

"Your pussy is weeping for my dick. You want me." He looked into her eyes and grinned, shifting his weight to his forearms in order to bring his body closer to hers. "You need me." He was having way too much fun taunting her. That was for certain. Her juices began to drip down his length slowly, the generous coating on his head sloppily sliding down and dripping from her ass cheeks.

then, in one movement, Kagome changed. She unwrapped her pulling legs from his hips and sat up on her elbows, her lips tantalizingly close to his ears. The sensation of her breath on his lobes following the dirty plea was enough for Sesshoumaru's beast to rip from its confines and initiate the thrust.

_Fuck me hard._

His beast was purring with contentment. He ha gripped her thighs, and while shoving them open, he thrust into her vagina, driving her up to the headboard. Grinding his hips on the inside of her pelvic bone, he lay across her, wrenching her body in with his powerful forearms.

Her echoing cry was deafening as her body, surprised at the intrusion, clamped tightly down onto his leaking erection. He ground his teeth into her shoulder and untangled his arms from her legs before he strongly linked her fingers with his as he pulled out slightly and then plugged into her again, eliciting another window shattering moan.

Her body was arching and writhing on the covers, impossibly gyrating faster and faster and all he could do was grip the sheets with the tips of his fingers, interlocked with hers and speed up.

The friction was amazing. Sesshoumaru decided that this was the best sex he had EVER had.

She unlaced her fingers, letting him grasp the sheets tightly and pulled his hair, forcing his lips to travel down to her naked skin, his chin bumping into her jiggling breasts, tossing about every time he thrust his pelvis forward. His hips were spiraling out of his control, bucking powerfully into Kagome harder and faster, gaining momentum and making her grab the headboard dowels to keep from scooting up her soft sheets.

Sesshoumaru trailed soft and hurried kisses up her throat to her jaw and all the way to her clenched teeth where he delicately brushed his lips across hers in a mock kiss before clenching his own teeth and grunting, returning to his position by her shoulder.

Her inner muscles were clenching even harder and starting to spasm around his dripping member. Kagome could feel herself reaching the same point she reached in the kitchen and then passing it, breaking through a new height of emotion, twisting her innards into a fiery ball of pleasure as she came for the second time around him.

Sesshoumaru was stuck for a moment as Kagome's thighs and inner muscles clenched him into her, riding his cock as her orgasm peaked. Her body collapsed in a shuddering mass of pleasure, and he took the time to sit up, arching her back over his knees and pulling her thighs around his waist. The new position left Kagome wailing, the iron fist of his cock drilling into the front of her vaginal walls, hitting pleasure spots that made her see colors.

"Do you know how fucking wet you are?" He gasped, clenching his teeth, and picking up a faster rhythm.

Kagome had forgotten how to speak, and moaned louder.

Her head lolled around on the pillow as he continued to pump into her rhythmically, the friction of her back on his thighs, and her legs bouncing in his arms as she looked up at his glistening body made the climb to climax easier and faster. The shoving of his pelvis made the skin at the base of his shaft press deeply into her clit with every thrust, and the slapping of his balls against her spread ass cheeks forced Kagome into pleasurable oblivion, simply waiting for the climax that was about to hit.

Sesshoumaru's sexy groans told Kagome that he was enjoying the workout just as much as she, and she reveled in the sounds of it. His deep baritone voice cracking and spilling guttural moans from his mouth when he hit a particularly deep spot, and gentle cries when she inadvertently clamped down, all made Kagome crave to hear more.

Sesshoumaru could feel his last release coming and practically choked, desperately trying to hold himself off.

"Kag.. ome... fuck..." he panted harshly, slowing down a bit to try and gain some control, the grip on her hips tightening to a bruising level. "I... Can I... Ah, holy fuck..." he was unable to get the phrase out that he wanted, but Kagome thankfully understood.

"Come... inside..." she managed to spit out before he delved so deep he slammed into her cervix forcing another wail from her throat. He wincingly peered into the depths of her eyes, confirming it before he sped the pace up again, groaning out a harsh expletive after a few thrusts.

"Fu...ck... I'm... I'm gonn...nna" he rasped out through his teeth, clenching them shut along with his eyes. At the culmination, he shoved her ass onto her sheets, and anchored her down, keeping his hands on her hips and pressing his chest into her bouncing breasts. He rocked into her desperately and after a few seconds, felt himself release into her, drenching her soaking wet core even more.

Kagome's head flew back and crashed into her pillow, pressing into the mattress and arching her body into his for even more of a connection. She felt him shudder through he last two thrusts, and the groan that ripped itself from his mouth was cut off by the clenching of his muscles. He could almost see it - thick white ropes of his hot cum splashing all over her insides, coating her in his pearly seed, and then flowing out to drip down the curve of her ass. After the initial climax, Sesshoumaru thrust one last time, lazily, into her quivering pussy reveling in the feeling of release.

The unintelligible sounds and syllables exploding from Kagome's throat were slowing to a stop as she too, came back down from high and started to relax. After a few seconds, she cautiously opened her eyes to find Sesshoumaru looking at her intently before collapsing onto her and kissing her shoulder lightly.

"Hey there..." started Kagome, hugging Sesshoumaru to her chest, cradling his panting head by her shoulder, and loosely wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Hey there..." he countered, he smiled and chuckled, bathing her moist shoulder in his hot breath.

Still reeling from the aftershocks of fantastic sex, Sesshoumaru vaguely remembered the mess they made in the kitchen and living room. He was too satiated to are though, and decided to simply mention it.

"I should apologize for leaving my clothing all over your apartment," Sesshoumaru lazily continued. Kagome giggled, apparently she remembered too.

"That's OK, leave it for Sango. I'd like to see her face when she sees that I've just fucked the hottest pop star in Japan."

Sesshoumaru let out a hearty laugh, the rumbling in his chest lulling Kagome into slumber. And just before he nodded off, He lifted his upper body off of her and gently pulled out of her sheath, laying beside her. Sesshoumaru kissed her temple, and droopy eyelids, allowing himself to drift off behind her, and slung a protective arm about her waist, hugging her tight.

He was going to sleep soundly tonight.

* * *

><p>Sango quietly clumsily in the front door at a whopping 2 am. <em>This drinking thing needs to stop...<em> She was drunk, more than drunk. Its not like Sango was irresponsible, and wasted all of her money, she just overdid it when she went out drinking. It was an insanely bad habit. However, she was so grateful she had a clever and loving roommate to come home to. Well, sort of roommate.

The complex Kagome and she lived in wasn't supposed to be a two person domicile, but Kagome had racked in enough cash to purchase both top floor suites and renovate them into a single living space. The renovations took forever, but they were worth it. Both their rooms were in the east end, and the utilities were in the west, everything else, in between. Sango sighed as she shut the door, trying to kick off her shoes without tripping. She was so lucky Kagome was smart about all of that. The only reason Sango even lived here, was because she paid Kagome up front cash for half the cost with all her bar-tending savings.

It was the best investment Sango had ever made.

Sango gulped down a threatening bubble of bile and gasped through her dizziness. _I'm really going to die one of these days._ She threw her bag in a corner, figuring she would get it in the morning, and sat down to continue to wrench her shoes off. Converse and booze... _what was i thinking?_ _Getting these off is about as mind boggling as trying to read Greek._ Sango groaned and wrenched one off, hoping she didn't twist her foot in the process. Her brain was starting to clear up moderately, allowing her to remind herself that its easier to un-do the laces before taking the shoes off.

_Laces!_ She grinned. _Oh baby, I'm so clever..._ "and drunk..." she murmured sloppily.

Her fingers fumbled with the shoe for another minute as her body swayed dangerously to one side and before she could topple over, wrenched the shoe form her other foot and whooped in the air, throwing it in an unknown vicinity. She triumphantly got up swaying, a smile plastered across her face. She headed in the direction of the kitchen, feeling the need to munch on a block of cheese, but promptly fell flat on her face when she tripped over something on the floor. Reaching behind her, she gripped it and proceeded to peruse the material for several minutes.

"Leather?" _Did Kagome ever have anything this kinky? _Sango tilted her head. _It doesn't feel like a sex toy..._ "Oh its a jacket." Sango tried to ponder. Kagome had never really been this lavish before. She was a fitted suit kind of person, or a skinny jean and flattering sweater person. It donned on Sango then, that the jacket was far too large to be one of Kagome's.

"Men's leather?" She giggled hungrily and flopped on her back, bringing it up to her nose to sniff. "Smells like... fucking amazing." She groaned again and rolled over to one side. "and like sexiness." she rolled over to the other side. "I hope he's still here... I wanna fuck him." She stopped in the middle of the floor on her back, a confused look passing across her face. She mulled it over, finally realizing that if the jacket was still here, he probably was too.

"Here doggie doggie..." She gigglingly called, getting up on her knees and continuing to the kitchen. Her hand brushed against something soft and she pulled back again. _What in the world?_ When she picked it up, she recognized the weight and feel of Kagome's cashmere jacket. Her brows furrowed. "Did she get to him first?" _damn..._

Dejected, she made to continue, but the feel of jean was once again on her hands, it being next to the jacket. "No pants either? you go girl..." Sango had absolutely had enough of being blind and drunk. She found a wall and helped herself stand, feeling for the light switch. When she flicked it on, she forgot she was drunk and was temporarily blinded. "Holy mother of fuck..." Her groan helped stabilize her as she looked around, taking inventory.

_Mens jacket, slacks, shirt..._ she brought her finger up to her head, scratching absent minded. "Kagome's jacket... There's her bra..." Jeans were in the living room, she reminded herself... _no undies?_ Sango decided to go look for them, figuring that wherever they were, Kagome would be, and then she could ask about the sexy hunk in their house.

Before she could get anywhere though, she noticed a surreptitiously conspicuous perspiring can of whipped cream, stark red against the white counters. The longer she stared at it, the more her tired and loopy brain went into overdrive. As such she found herself inching loser, mesmerized by the attractive can and the unsurprising surprise that lay inside. She wanted the whipped cream. _I gotta have a taste..._ "This stuffs the best shit ever."

She whipped her hand out and snatched it up, spraying an enormous dollop in her mouth and trying to wrap her lips around the puffy whiteness which dribbled down her lips and onto her chin. _Orgasm in the mouth..._ "If only I could find the hunk that went with the jacket..." The hunk that went with the jacket that Kagome got to first, of course. _Oh yeah, Kagome and her underwear._ "Where is the lady?"

Forgetting entirely about the cheese, Sango staggered down the hall toward her room, perfectly content with sucking on the whipped cream can like it was mothers milk. It occurred to her then, that at two o'clock in the morning, Kagome would most likely e in bed. "Oh yeah, deduction powers at work!" Sango loudly whispered to herself, swigging more of the cream. _This thing is gonna run out soon..._

Sure enough, Kagome's door was wide open, a tantalizing invite for Sango to check to see if she was still there. She peered around the corner and promptly dropped the whipped cream can.

"That's so not Kagome."

It indeed wasn't. What Sango saw was a pair of calves, glinting in the light she had turned on in the kitchen. From there sheets draped heavily over the adjoining thigh and buttocks, but didn't quite cover the naked expanse of a back built by heaven - Sango was sure of it. The planes were broad and muscled, probably smooth, and so sexy to stare at. Above it was an enormous slithering pile of silver shiny hair, pooling on the floor where it fell, and snaking across the sheets before it cascaded over the edge. Sango's breath caught in her throat and her eyes grew wide.

"Kagome got to fuck that?" She murmured.

The body moved and shifted in her direction, the man laying on his back, still naked from the waist up. One arm flopped up to frame his face where it tilted in her direction, and a leg slid up shifting the fabric to tease her vision with a sexy male thigh. _Not enough to see his junk... _"Too bad..." However, that didn't mean Sango couldn't find where it was. She pinpointed between one fold, smirking to herself in a congratulatory fashion. _Its totally right... there..._ But alas, she still didn't get to see it anyways. Sango rolled her eyes and decided to keep checking the man out.

His abs were toned and defined, but not overly developed, the perfect amount of sexiness a male body should exude. His pecs were similarly flat and defined, the dip in his solar plexus and collar bones wonderfully pronounced. His shoulders looked sturdy and delectable, and the arm thrown around his sleeping face was defined and sinewy."So sexy..." Sango hardly had time to choke when she took a good look at his face for the first time.

There was no mistaking the symbol and the stripes and combined with the hair, it was a perfect match.

Her roommate Kagome had just had sex with, and was currently sleeping next to _The Sesshoumaru Taisho! _"What in the motherfucking - I'm so jealous." Sango let her jaw drop again and continued to stare. _Would he fuck me? _Perfection is what he looked like. Combined with the jacket, this guy was probably the best fuck in town. _I so want that..._

Sango's breath hitched again as one tawny eye slowly opened to peer at her devilishly. In a couple of moments, it widened a fraction, apparently recognizing that someone was indeed at the door. And then he smiled, keeping one eye closed, but his lips pulling back to reveal a shiny fang. The arm that wasn't above his head reached up to slide down the center of his abs, stopping barely centimeters from the edge of his dick to scratch the skin there, moving the fabric back and forth in the most visually torturous way ever.

_This guys a fucking sadist. Thats not fair._ "A sexy sadist..." Sango murmured, tilting her head to the side. "But that still isn't fair."

A light moan caught her attention and her brain reached out to recognize the voice. Her eyes were still trained on Sesshoumaru's unable to look away. With a tantalizing lick across his upper lip, he opened both eyes and winked at her before rolling over back to where he originally had been. Another moan sounded when his arm hoisted a tawny leg over his sheet covered thigh.

Sango sighed. She wasn't invited and she knew it. "I'm still jealous though..." She muttered, crawling the eight feet to her own bedroom door, pushing it open and pulling herself up onto her bed. _Oh well, its not like I cant dream about him..._ "Dream sexy dreams..." She finished.

And without removing makeup, brushing her alcohol laden mouth, removing her clothing, or pulling back the comforter and sheets, Sango fell into a Sesshoumaru induced wet dream that had her drunken mind very busy well into the next afternoon.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please Read and Review!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Aloha, and Mahalo!<strong>_


End file.
